Max Petit
Max is one of the main characters of the Steel series. He debuts in Lining Steel. He moves in Metal Bey City one of the most sacred Beyblade cities because that's where all great bladers lived, he moves in to the city with his single mother who is French before coming to the country Max lived in Paris and was also born there but moved to Japan after his father's death in Japan. His mother Agnes Petit is a WBBA advisor in Paris when Madoka visited her she gave Max his Beyblade Bandit Genbu. So after his father's death in Japan who Max never met because they split when his mother was pregnant so he carries his mother's surname and they later decided to move to Japan somehwere close to the WBBA headquarters so they moved to Metal Bey City. His arrival was perfect as he deafeated many bladers making Akuya and his Gang come and bully him they launch their beys and play dirty which Max is not used to and threaten him and suddenly Zyro Kurogane arrives and defeats them and they withdraw and run promising they will return. Max thanked him and also recognises that it he is the Neo Battle Bladers champion and they quickly become friends, he tells Zyro who he is and why he moved. Max is like Zyro's younger brother. When new Team Japan is set to leave Agnes Petit Max's mother is frightened as Max never left her and travelled alone it was Zyro who consoles his mother saying that he will protect him at any cost because he is like my younger brother. Max's mother was so happy about their relationship. Beyblade Battles BeyPark bladers - Win x20 Akuya and his gang - No outcome Relationships Zyro Kurogane - His most close friend literally like a older brother they share everything in between them. Whatever trouble situation Max has, Zyro will come for help because that's how close they are. Agnes Petit - His mother obviously loves him so much she cares so much and is frightened for little things she is overprotective. Takanosuke Shishiya - His best friend and a great Rival too. Laura Bardot-Chanet - His most understanding friend who loves him so much she has a crush on him when he returns to Paris. Laura is a skilled blader who looks up to Max and says he is a complete blader. Laura's bey is Earth Virgo she was given this bey from WBBA HQ. Diana Gardner - She is another girl in crush with Max for his looks and cuteness and able to melt any girls at a young age. She uses the bey Evil Befall which was modified and given by WBBA. She is the younger sister of Christian or shortly known as Chris who is Australia's number one blader and he uses Phantom Orion which was passed on from a legendary blader who represented Winter prior to seven years. Madoka Amano - She is the one who finds this Beyblade made by DNA she recreates and models it and goes to Paris and gives to Max she acts like his older sister. Trivia * Max is half French and half Japanese * Max is similar to Max Tate from the original series because they had the same hair colour and hairstyle blonde same eye colour Blue had a mother from Western Countries American and French they where both loved by girls and the spirit of their Beys is Genbu a Giant Tortoise * Max is like Yu a jolly type and gets pumped for Beybattles and also gets serious sometimes during battles and is stronger blader than he looks. He is close to Zyro just like Yu was to Gingka and both support their best friends. * He can be seen as Kenta for the never giving up determination and always sharpen his skills to get closer to his friends and always wanting to help his friends and support them everywhere. * The Relationship between Takanosuke and Max is similar to Kenta and Yu both like twins same heart but different people care for each other.